This invention relates to a barbecue grill trolley, especially to a retractable and foldable barbecue grill trolley.
Traditionally, a barbecue grill trolley used in a yard occupies a lot of space and is not easily moved. If a user wishes to alter a position of the barbecue, a lot effort is necessary because of the large size of the entire trolley. Further, when a user intends to transport the trolley over a long distance for a picnic, he has to disassemble the trolley to move all elements by vehicle. When the user reaches to a destination, it is necessary to re-assemble all elements again. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use a conventional barbecue grill trolley for distant transportation.
Additionally, if there are many user roasting food on a burner, it is necessary to supply another burner. In a conventional barbecue grill trolley, there is not space for a second burner. Thus, the user has to supply two grills to meet the requirements. It is redundant under normal conditions and expensive.
Furthermore, because of the large size of the trolley, the shipping cost is substantially high from the manufacture to the retailer or customer.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.